That's Why
by MissingMommy
Summary: Charlie agrees to watch Dominique and Victoire for his brother and Draco's none too happy about it : "You don't have any siblings. I do." : CharlieDraco.


Charlie walks through his front door, shrugging out of the protective coat his wears during work. Hearing laughter of children, he smiles. "Uncle Charlie! Uncle Charlie!" his four and six year old nieces' calls out happily, running towards him.

Bill had asked him to take care of Victoire and Dominique while he and Fleur went on a date. It's been a while since Charlie has taken care of children, so he immediately agreed. Draco, however, wasn't too thrilled about having two children in their tiny, out-of-the-way flat.

He scoops the youngest one into his arms. "Dom, have you been good today?" he asks her. When she giggles, he knows she didn't. "What have I told you about being good?" he asks in his best stern voice. But the children aren't buying it and he knows it. He places Dom back on the floor, heading for the living room.

"Uncle Charlie!" Victoire cries out, stopping him in his tracks. "I'm hungry!"

Looking down at his watch, he realizes that it is, indeed, time to eat. "Okay, you two. Go sit down and Uncle Charlie will bring you some dinner," he informs them. Following his orders, Dom and Vicki sit in the living room, watching the television that Charlie talked Draco into getting.

Upon entering the kitchen, Charlie notices that Draco is just standing in the middle of the kitchen, looking completely confused and agitated. Charlie wraps his arms around the younger man, resting his head on Draco's shoulder. "Hey," he greets him.

"Never again," is all Draco says. Draco's thankful when Charlie doesn't question him.

Instead, Charlie takes over making dinner and Draco doesn't complain, since Charlie learned to cook from his mother and Draco was never taught. Draco just stands against the counter, watching Charlie cook. It has become to be one of Draco's favorite past-times.

Placing the cooked meat and potatoes on plates, Charlie sets them on the dining room table. "Vicki, Dom, come eat!" he calls to his nieces. He lifts them into the chairs and asks, "Do you want juice?"

Dom's blonde curls bounce as she nods. "Yes, Uncle Charlie!" Vicki replies.

He pours them their drinks before sitting down to eat his own dinner. After dinner, Charlie takes their dirty dishes into the kitchen for Draco to clean, since Charlie taught him to use a cleaning spell. Kissing Draco on the cheek, Charlie heads back to the living to play with Dom and Vicki.

"Uncle Charlie?" Vicki asks, looking up at him with her bright blue eyes. "Why aren't you with a girl?"

Charlie stops what he's doing and Draco freezes at the doorway. Momentarily unable to think, Charlie stumbles for his words. "Because, um," he spits out. He breathes in, looking towards Draco. "Vicki, do your mummy and daddy love each other?" he asks the blonde haired girl.

Without hesitation, Victoire nods. "Well, that's why," Charlie says. "I love him, just like your mummy and daddy love each other."

Vicki takes the answer. "Does he love you?" she questions again, looking in between Charlie and Draco.

"Yes," Charlie agrees.

"Why?"

Charlie sighs internally. He's forgotten that she's at the questioning age. Sending Draco an apologetic look, Charlie answers. "Because he's caring and can sometimes be sweet," he replies, smiling.

;~;

Bill had come and picked up his daughters some time ago, and now Charlie's sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table. Draco takes a seat after handing Charlie a Butterbeer.

"You said never again," Charlie says. He waited all night to finally have this conversation with him. "Do children scare you that badly?"

Draco glares at Charlie for even suggesting such a thing. "I'm not scared of children," he says defensively. "I'm just not _good_ with them. Look at what happened to today! I couldn't handle your nieces for six hours while you were at work," he reminds Charlie.

Charlie smiles softly. "You don't have any siblings. I do," he tells him. "I didn't know how to handle my siblings the first time I was left alone with them. I learned. That's all you have to do: learn how to do it."

"You want children," Draco states matter-of-factly. He's been with Charlie long enough to know when Charlie is beating around the bush.

Charlie looks down sheepishly, "I've been thinking about it."

Draco just sighs. He feels torn now, because as much as he wants to make Charlie happy, children really aren't his thing. It's like Charlie senses this because he kisses Draco softly. "We don't have to decide now, my dragon," he tells Draco. "It's just something to consider."

Nodding his head, Draco just scoots closer to Charlie. "How was your day?" he asks, changing the subject.

"Coming home was the best part," Charlie says with a grin.

Draco's glad that Charlie doesn't bring the matter up again that night.

**A/n – For Gamma's OTP boot camp challenge. Word used: agitated.**


End file.
